Qu'est ce que sa change 20 ans ?
by JadeMalefoyRogue
Summary: Sirius est amoureux d'Hermione mais celle ci est bloqué par les 20 les séparant... Il essaie de la séduire mais même si elle ne se l'avoues pas Hermione ne reste pas indifférente a son charme. SBHG
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** _Qu'est ce que sa peut faire 20 ans ?_

**Type de la fanfiction :**_ Romance_

**Pairing :**_ Hermione/ Sirius_

**Disclaimer : **_Tout est à Jk sauf l'histoire que j'ai tirait de ma tête de blonde ,_

**Résumé : **_Sirius est amoureux d'Hermione mais celle ci est bloquée par les 20 les séparant... Il essaie de la séduire mais même si elle ne se l'avoue pas Hermione ne reste pas indifférente à son charme. SB/HG (hors Hp5 et Hp6)_

Mot de l'auteur : J'espère que sa vous plaira bonne lecture

_**Premier Chapitre : Vie commune et cours commun**_

_Hermione, Harry et Ron était depuis la fin de leur 6éme année et ne comptait pas repartir sauf pour aller en mission. Harry avait beaucoup mûri et était devenus un membre actif de l'ordre. Il passait beaucoup de son temps a réfléchir a sa vie et a se qui pourrait sauvé les siens. Ron était devenus un jeune homme assez mature et beaucoup moins bête qu'au début de ses années d'étude. Hermione avait elle par contre beaucoup changés. Son corps devait évoluer un jour ou l'autre et ce jour était passé. Ses cheveux autrefois en bataille et disgracieux tombés joliment sur ses épaules dénudés la plupart du temps. Elle avait adopté les tenues de jeune et jolie demoiselle… Donc pas provoquant mais détendus d'une fille bien dans sa peau… Son teint était légèrement halé et ses jambes étaient devenues longues et gracieuse… Et tout ça n'avait pas échappé à Sirius. Lui aussi avait changés… Il avait coupé ses cheveux et sa barbe et semblait 10 ans plus jeune… Ses vêtements étaient maintenant dans la même garde robe qu'Harry et lui avais bien remarqué Hermione… Ils avaient installé un balcon sur le toit et il passait son temps à la regarder bronzer en maillot de bains. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade et ses envies se réveillaient se qui n'était pas arrivée depuis 15 ans … Depuis 15 ans il n'avait pas ressentis ça… Des fois les garçons lui lançaient de l'eau et il se sentait défaillir… Il voulait la prendre contre lui quand elle pleurait se qui arrivait assez souvent quand elle apprenait la mort de quelqu'un… Il voulait la voir lui sourire… Il voulait la plaquer doucement au mur dans la nuit et l'embrasser a pleine bouche… Il voulait la faire reculer la coucher sur son lit et passait ses mains sur ses jambes si bien dessinées… Il secoua la tête… Se n'était pas le moment… En plein dîner de pensées ça ! Surtout qu'il ne pourrait pas s'éclipser sans être remarqué et … y a des choses qui ne passent pas inaperçus … Surtout quand le pantalon devient trop étroit !! BEN QUOI FALLAIT DIRE LES CHOSES EN FACE !! Il posa son regard sur le décolleté plongeant d'Hermione… Fred le poussa en prenant le plat de pattes heureusement car…_

_- Sirius que penses-tu du faites qu'Harry, Hermione et Ron ne reprennent pas leur étude !! Dit Mme Weasley _

_Tous le regardent et il dit _

_- Moi je penses que c'est une bonne idée…_

_- COMMENT ?! S'indigna Mme Weasley _

_- Molly vous m'avez demander mon avis je vous le donne. Ils sont majeur et peuvent choisir de ne pas finir leur étude regardez Fred et Georges ! Qui plus est ! Je trouve qu'ils sont plus en sécurité ici ! Par ce qu'a Poudlard il y a toujours des gens qu'on attends pas j'ai un exemple des plus déplaisant Peter … Personne ne pensait du mal alors il nous a trahis… Je préfère les voir ici en sécurité et bien vivant que là bas et en danger _

_- Mais Sirius ! Imagine toi que tu devras les supporter … Nous avons tous un boulot _

_- Je serais ravie d'avoir de la compagnie et ils ne peuvent pas être pire que Fred et Georges _

_Harry frappa sur l'épaule de Sirius et lui sourit…_

_- Mais bien sûr ils auront des cours ajoute t-il _

_- AH !! Dit Mme Weasley _

_Les deux garçons abattent leur tête sur la table et Hermione dit _

_- Se n'est pas nécessaire de nous donner des cours puisque nous savons tout se qu'il faut savoir en 7éme année ! Nous n'avons pas fais que flermarder ! _

_- Oui tu connais la 7éme année mais tu vas connaître se que savent les aurors puisque Harry n'arrivera pas a s'éclipser seul pour aller a l'aventure ! dit Remus_

_- Très bien sa me plaît dit-elle en souriant _

_Sirius se mordit la lèvre… Bon allez on mage dit-il mentalement… _

_- Siriusssssss… se plaignit Harry _

_- Tais toi petit ingrat tu veux que je perde la tête par ce que Molly me l'aura coupé avec ses couteaux de bouchées !! Dit-il tendit qu'elle était partis a la cuisine eux mangeant au salon…_

_Ils rient tous et Hermione dit _

_- Harry arrête un peu de te tracasser pour ça !! _

_- Mais moi je ne veux pas avoir des cours !! J'ai pas envie de …_

_Sirius prit sa tête et l'appuya fortement sur la table tandis que Molly revenait _

_- Sirius !! S'indigna t-elle _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas !! J'ai fais ça souvent a James quand il prenait la grosse tête ! Et Harry en avait besoin _

_Ils rient et commence à manger en silence… Sirius suivait la conversation et les courbes d'Hermione… Enfin il essayait_

_- Tu es dans la lune Patmol ? dit Remus _

_- Oui désolé que disais-tu ? _

_- Que tu pourrais t'occuper d'Hermione moi de Harry et Maugrey de Ron qui doit prendre du plomb dans la tête_

_OH NON JE VAIS LUI SAUTER DESSUS EN MOINS DE DEUX se plaignit-il mentalement_

_- Bien sûr dit-il _

_Elle lui sourit et son cœur sauta un battement… Donc il s'étouffa légèrement heureusement Harry avais fais un bouh minable et anticipé… Il prit sa tête en reprenant son souffle et lui mis le front contre le table en appuyant fort _

_- Harry James Potter tu es comme ton père alors attention que je ne te mattes pas comme lui _

_- Comme tu mattes Hermione chuchota Georges a son oreille…_

_Il se tourna vers les jumeaux et leur sourire machiavélique ne présageait rien de bon… Il lâcha Harry et après le dîner suivit les deux petits fouineur et enquiquineur… Il s'assit sur le lit de Fred et les deux insonorise la pièce _

_- Alors tu en pinces pour Hermione ?_

_- Non dit-il _

_- Arrête tu l'as dévorer des yeux tout le long du dîner ! Discrètement mais on a l'œil ! dit Georges _

_- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? _

_- Oh… Plus tard ça … Dit Fred _

_Il sortit en grognant… Le lendemain les cours commençaient… Il attendait dans la salle et la vus entrer en maillot _

_- Désolé je t'avais oublié…_

_Il déglutit et commença le cours… Mais quand elle se retrouva sans baguette lui la tenant par les poignets comme un mangemort dans un duel il ne pus se contrôler et la colla au mur_

_- Sirius dit-elle incertaine _

_Il se pencha et l'embrassa… Elle fut surprise et lui rendit timidement… Il sentit son corps se pressait a celui qui faisait battre son cœur et ses mains se mettre sur ses hanches… Elle passa ses mains sur son torse mais le poussa et dit _

_- Qu'est ce qui te prends ? _

_- Je suis désolé Hermione dit-il ayant repris contenance _

_- Sirius… Je…_

_- Je suis désolé je ne choisis pas de qui je tombe amoureux _

_- J'ai 20 ans de moi que toi dit-elle en le regardant et reprenant son souffle…_

_- Et alors ? Remus et Tonks !!_

_- Oui mais … _

_Ses joues légèrement rouge et ses lèvres rougis ne firent rien pour arranger l'état de Sirius et il l'embrassa de nouveau mais elle se dégagea tout de suite _

_- Sirius dit-elle _

_- Je te demande pardon… C'est que j'ai plus l'habitude de pas savoir me contrôler… Hermione tu es … Jolie intelligente et … Pas jolie magnifique et si tu viens dans cette tenue je pourrais pas résister et il se passera la même chose…_

_- Je t'aime beaucoup Sirius mais … Non je peux pas tu pourrais être mon père…_

_Elle partit et il soupira_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** _Qu'est ce que sa peut faire 20 ans ?_

**Type de la fanfiction :**_ Romance_

**Pairing :**_ Hermione/ Sirius_

**Disclaimer : **_Tout est à Jk sauf l'histoire que j'ai tirait de ma tête de blonde ,_

**Résumé : **_Sirius est amoureux d'Hermione mais celle ci est bloquée par les 20 les séparant... Il essaie de la séduire mais même si elle ne se l'avoue pas Hermione ne reste pas indifférente à son charme. SB/HG (hors Hp5 et Hp6)_

Mot de l'auteur : J'espère que sa vous plaira bonne lecture… Merci pour les reviews kiss

_**Chapitre deux : Les jumeaux comme alliés ?**_

_Sirius réfléchis plusieurs minutes et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Pour la séduire sans qu'elle n'ait le choix et qu'elle ne le prenne pas pour responsable il fallait juste demander au pire farceur de ce temps… Par ce qu'accessoirement c'était lui et les maraudeurs a la base. Il se leva et fit rentrer les jumeaux dans leur chambre avec force et insonorisa la pièce et dit _

_- Je voudrais mettre les choses au clair _

_Ils se regardent en souriant et repose leur regard sur Sirius _

_- Vous ne parlez de ça a personne… Vous ne faites pas d'allusion et je vous donnerais se que vous voulez…_

_- Dis moi Sirius on a vus sortir Hermione de la salle de cours assez perdus les joues et les lèvres rouge…_

_Il soupira et leur expliqua _

_- AHH !! Et tu es ici pour nous demandez de l'aide dit Fred_

_Comment il faisait pour être si malin c'est petit farceur. Il approuva et les jumeaux le mettent dehors disant qu'ils ferraient le nécessaire… Le lendemain au petit déjeuner ils entrent et lance un truc au milieu de la table… _

_- FRED !!! GEORGES !!! Hurla Ginny _

_Ils étaient tous enchaînés a quelqu'un… Sirius avec bien sûr Hermione. Ginny avec Harry, Ron avec Gabrielle, Mme Weasley avec Monsieur Weasley, Remus avec Tonks et Bill avec Fleur. Ils étaient pliés en deux par ce que chaque personne devait rester penchés au dessus de la table n'étant jamais à côté de l'autre personne _

_- Espèce de crétin enlevez ça tout de suite s'énerva Hermione _

_Il la regarda et elle lui lança un regard de compréhension. Elle avait compris que ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée d'être attaché ensemble…_

_- Euh… fit semblant de réfléchir Fred_

_- Non ! dit Georges_

_Elle attrapa la cravate de Fred avec l'autre main… Fit passer son bras au dessus se retournant et serra sa main alors que Sirius devait se mettre sur sa chaise pour être assez long…_

_- Enlève cette chaîne tout de SUITE FRED WEASLEY _

_- Pourquoi tu n'es pas contente d'être avec l'ex maraudeurs j'ai nommé Sirius Black _

_- Ce n'est pas le problème JE VEUX QUE TU ENLEVES CE TRUC IMMEDIATEMENT _

_Georges la fit lâcher même si elle avait de la poigne il arriva a dégager son frère_

_- On est désolé on doit aller travailler on rentrera pas avant demain soir bonne journée ria Georges_

_- GEORGES !!! FRED !!! JE VOUS INTERDIT DE …_

_Ils sortirent et elle était coincée dans cette position… Sirius soupira monta sur la table et descendit de son côté pour la libérer… Il félicitait intérieurement les jumeaux…_

_Sirius et Remus essayèrent tout les sorts qu'ils connaissaient mais n'arrivèrent a rien _

_- C'est qui sont intelligent c'est petite saloperie dit Remus _

_- Remus !! S'indigna Mme Weasley _

_- Je sais mais comment tu vas faire la cuisine avec un bras en moins …_

_- Tu as raison dit-elle en soupirant _

_Hermione regarda Sirius et Ginny dit _

_- En plus c'est sal con nous ont enchaînes alors que personne ne c'est habillé, lavait et coiffer c'est une horreur pour Hermione _

_- On peut pas rester en pyjama imagine qui a une réunion _

_- Y aura un truc de bien je pourrais enfin écouter les réunions dit Ginny en souriant…_

_- C'est vrai !! dit Harry en l'embrassant _

_Sirius sourit et dit _

_- Oui mais tu sais quoi ? Tu n'assisteras pas à la prochaine réunion puisque Ginny ne fait pas partit de l'ordre… Alors jusqu'à nouvel ordre toi non plus _

_Il abattit sa tête contre la table et Hermione en ria… Le rire était nerveux et contagieux… Ils se mirent tous à rire et Sirius dit_

_- Tu me suis ou je te suis _

_- Toi devant dit-elle _

_Il monta et elle faillit tomber plusieurs fois… Les jumeaux n'était pas partis et s'amusait grandement… Fred mit son pied en travers du chemin d'Hermione quand Sirius se retourna et elle se retrouva allongés de tout son long sur lui… Fred transplana et Sirius regardait Hermione… Elle était assez figés dans la situation… Elle finis par détourner le regard de ses yeux et se levait en disant _

_- Pardon y a quelques choses qui ma fais tomber…_

_Elle alla chercher des affaires et lui les fit léviter… Ils entrent dans la salle de bains et elle soupira…_

_- Comment on fait ? _

_- Me pose pas la question sa te plairait pas dit-il en essayant de regarder ailleurs_

_Elle émit un petit ricanement et mit son t-shirt sur sa tête sans l'enfoncer_

_- Voilà… _

_Il l'entendit se déshabiller et tendit le bras alors qu'elle se douchait… Il était appuyé à la cage et ne voulait pas se retourner… Elle sortit et prit une serviette… Elle sourit et lui enleva… Il tourna le regard ailleurs… Elle se mordit la lèvre… C'est vrai qu'avec juste une serviette_

_- Douche toi vite fais qu'on puisse s'habiller j'ai froid dit-elle pour changer de sujet…_

_Elle resta dos tournés et il sortit 5 minutes plus tard et mit une serviette autour de sa taille… Il fit semblant de ne pas la voir regarder son torse et pris son t-shirt juste derrière elle en la frôlant… Il contrôla son frison mais elle ne put pas le faire… Il tourna la tête vers elle et la vus remonter le long de ses muscles… Elle le regarda et rougis sans le quitter des yeux… Il approcha son visage mais…_

_- Vous avez bientôt finis _

_- Oui Ron _

_Elle s'habille d'un coup de baguette et il fais de même …Il ne pouvait s'empêchez de grogner intérieurement face a cette idiot de Ron… Il sortit et vus Georges pas loin… Hermione le vus aussi et dit _

_- GEORGES WEASLEY AU PIED !!_

_Il arriva et avant qu'elle est pu faire quoi que se soit elle se retrouva changés et …_

_- Mais c'est quoi ça ? _

_- On avait envie de t'embêter et c'est vachement sexy Mione _

_Elle essaya de se jeter sur lui mais n'y arriva pas à cause de Sirius qui lui était figés dans ses nouveaux fringues à regarder ceux d'Hermione… Fred ria et commença a le faire avec tout le monde… Bientôt sa mère était en robe assez courte avec son père habillé vachement classe…_

_- FRED ET GEORGES WEASLEY !!_

_- On va travailler clamèrent-ils _

_Tonks leur sauta dessus mais Remus la retint… Elle grogna en les voyant partir étant habillé d'un jean taille basse et un bandeau… Tous se tournent vers Hermione. La pire c'était elle… Un bandeau avec au dessus un t-shirt fait de trous et en bas un mini jupe qui ne couvrait même pas tout ses fesse… Elle ne bougeait pas figée… Elle prit le poignet de Sirius et sortit de la maison… Il la prit par la taille et la fit rentrer _

_- Moi je ne peux pas sortir _

_- JE VAIS LES TUER !!! JE NE METS PAS SA MOI !!! FRED ET GEORGES VOUS ALLEZ MOURIR _

_Ils entendent ricanaient et Kreattur dit _

_- Les deux farceurs vous ont eus… Mais Kreattur sais où ils sont _

_- Où ?!_

_- Sous la cape de l'impur Potter _

_Tous se regardent et Hermione regarda un peu partout… Elle foutus un coup de pied et la cape pars en live alors que Georges sautillaient en tenant sa jambe…_

_- Elle est folle !!_

_- RENDS MOI MES FRINGUES _

_- Tu penses que c'est comme ça que tu nous aura Mione Ben tiens _

_Ils libèrent tout les autres sauf eux deux _

_- Fallait pas essayer de te libérer avec la force_

_Tonks leur sauta dessus mais ils disparaissent… Elle était carrément figée d'horreur… Elle regarda Sirius et celui-ci regardait toujours ailleurs là pour l'instant il regardait Kreattur mourir de rire _

_- La sang de bourbes a été pris au piége _

_Il ne se retiens pas et lui shotte dedans l'envoyant a côté_

_- Mais … Dit Harry_

_- Bien fais y m'énerve celui là aussi dit Hermione… _

_Elle grogna et pesta contre les jumeaux qui c'était vite enfuis… Le soir elle le regarda et il dit _

_- Quoi ? _

_- Je vais devoir dormir avec toi _

_Il n'y avait pas pensées… Il sentit un grand chaud arrivaient mais se contrôla et dit _

_- Ils vont nous libérer avant ils ne sont pas sadique _

_Vers 00h00 Ginny dit _

_- Bon moi je monte me coucher …_

_Peu à peu tout le monde va se coucher et elle monte avec lui… Quand elle se mit en pyjama c'est pour un bandeau et un shorty…_

_- Ils ont beau être énervant tu dois avouer qu'ils ont du génie dit Sirius _

_- Ouais si seulement ils l'utilisaient pas pour c'est idiotie…_

_Elle le regarda et dit _

_- Sirius je …_

_- Je sais je vais essayer de me controler bien que …_

_Il déglutit en la regardant et dit _

_- Sa va être dur…_

_Elle se coucha avec lui et quand elle dormit… Il ne put s'empêchez de l'enlacer… Elle se reveilla et le regarda… Ses yeux dans la nuit était tellement attirant qu'il commença a l'embrasser doucement et elle ne dit rien pour l'instant …_

_- Non Sirius arrête dit-elle en sentant ses mains sur ses bras…_

_Il soupira et se coucha de l'autre côté… Il la sentait prés de lui et les jumeaux n'était pas loin… _

_- Dit Mione ça va tu as chaud ? _

_- VOUS !!!_

_- On s'en va _

_Elle frappa dans le matelas et hurla dans le coussins… Il c'était endormis bercés par sa chaleur…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** _Qu'est ce que sa peut faire 20 ans ?_

**Type de la fanfiction :**_ Romance_

**Pairing :**_ Hermione/ Sirius_

**Disclaimer : **_Tout est à Jk sauf l'histoire que j'ai tirait de ma tête de blonde ,_

**Résumé : **_Sirius est amoureux d'Hermione mais celle ci est bloquée par les 20 les séparant... Il essaie de la séduire mais même si elle ne se l'avoue pas Hermione ne reste pas indifférente à son charme. SB/HG (hors Hp5 et Hp6)_

Mot de l'auteur : J'espère que sa vous plaira bonne lecture… J'ai remarqué plein d'abonnement a ma fic mais personne ne me dit ce qui lui plaît sniff !!! Moi comment je fais pour savoir se qui faut améliorer … KISSSSS

_Chapitre trois : Innocenté _

_Sirius se réveilla au côté de sa belle… Il la regarda en souriant et elle se réveilla doucement… Il était presque midi… Il faut dire que les différentes apparitions des jumeaux n'avaient pas facilité leur sommeil… Elle le regarda et dit _

_- Tes cheveux c'est une horreur _

_- Tu parles et les tiens dit-il _

_Il se rendit compte qu'elle était beaucoup plus belle sortant tout juste du monde des rêves… Il passa sa main sur sa joue et elle ferma doucement les yeux comme pour profiter de ça… Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa… Quand elle lui rendit il ferma doucement les yeux… Il remarqua leur lien détaché par terre mais s'en foutait… Il se mit doucement au dessus d'elle si jamais elle voulait l'arrêter mais elle passait ses mains dans son cou… Il passa ses mains sur elle et la sentit se cambrait légèrement… Il soupira d'aise en passant a son cou et … la porte s'ouvrit … Elle le poussa tellement rapidement qu'il se retrouva par terre… Elle partit vite fais et Remus ferma violemment la porte en insonorisant _

_- Sirius ! dit-il sur un ton de reproche _

_- REMUS !! MERDE POURQUOI TU ES VENU ???!_

_- Je suis venus vous réveillez et je te trouve en train d'embrasser a pleine bouche la meilleure amie de ton filleul !!!_

_- Arrête tu veux ! Je ne faisais rien de mal _

_- Mais elle a 20 ans de moins que toi _

_- TU LE SAIS AUSSI BIEN QUE MOI !! ON NE CHOISITI PAS QUI ON AIME _

_- Arrête Tonks n'a que 10ans de différences avec moi…_

_- Mais je m'en fiche de ça !! Tu sais … Remus tu es mon meilleure ami !! Le seul qui me reste !!_

_- Je sais ça et en tant que meilleur ami je dois te conseiller d'arrêter ça !!_

_- Mais … Remus je suis amoureux d'elle !! TU COMPRENDS _

_- OUI !! Mais elle !! _

_- Tu l'as vus !! On était tous les deux en train d'embrasser l'autre !! Tu me penses capable de la forcer ??!_

_- Non !! Mais tu sais comme moi que le dernier qu'elle a aimait … Krum est mort par les mangemorts !! Elle n'est pas remise et elle est triste !! Alors ne va pas lui embrouiller l'esprit _

_- Remus … Tu sais comme moi que je le sais !! Mais je ne pense pas que quand je l'embrasse elle prends ça pour une bouée !!!_

_- Pour quoi alors ? _

_- Remus … Comment j'ai oublié James ? _

_- En devenant plus proche de moi enfin … Depuis que tu es sorti de prison _

_- Exact !! Pour se relever il faut se dire qu'il faut remplacer !! Je suis le mieux placé pour le savoir !! J'ai passés 13 ans à Azkaban !!!_

_- D'accord … Je ne vais pas t'empêchez de continuer mais je vais aller lui parler et je verrais si je le dis a Harry ou non … Si elle me semble … Sauvée sans bouée je ne dirais rien _

_- Merci Remus …_

_Il partit et Sirius frappa dans le lit en grognant… Plus tard les deux jumeaux se faisaient hurler dessus de tout les côtés… Soudain Rogue apparut avec une mine plus cadavérique que d'habitude…_

_- Severus ? dit Molly _

_Hermione posa son regard sur lui et il dit _

_- Miss Granger est orpheline _

_C'était tout Rogue … Sans tacts sans émotion … Lâchez ça comme ça…_

_- Quoi ? dit Harry _

_- Ils ont trouvés leur cachette en France et on essayais de savoir où leur fille était mais … Ils ont vite était a bout de nerfs…_

_- Tu étais avec eux Severus ? _

_- Je devais surveiller sans me faire repérer… Je l'ai ai vus mais je n'ai rien pu faire…_

_Tous se tournent vers Hermione… Elle regardait Rogue… Sans laissez pour le moment d'émotions _

_- Partez d'ici dit-elle _

_- Miss je …_

_- Severus pars d'ici c'est un conseil d'ennemi dit Sirius _

_Il le toisa d'un regard méprisant et partit dans un mouvement de cape… Sirius la regarda en mettant ses yeux devant les siens… Elle l'enlaça et commença à pleurer… Remus le regarda et Sirius dit « sa compte pas ça quand même ? »… Il fit non de la tête et il essaya de la réconforter…_

_- Hermione chérie dit Molly en posant sa main sur son épaule…_

_Elle pleurait toujours sur l'épaule de Sirius qui l'avait pris sur ses genoux en la réconfortant _

_- Allez ma belle calme toi dit Sirius a son oreille sans que personne ne puisse entendre a part Remus…_

_Elle émit un léger hoquet et se calma légèrement… _

_- Hermione dit Harry doucement _

_Sirius se leva avec elle dans les bras et monta… Il la déposa sur son lit et allait sortir_

_- Restes là je t'en supplie_

_Il s'assit au pied de son lit et attendit qu'elle s'endorme avant de redescendre _

_- Comment elle va ? dit Ron avec une voix qu'il ne lui ressemblait pas _

_- Elle va aussi bien qu'une fille qui viens de perdre ses parents soupira t-il _

_Ils étaient tous là même Rogue… Il restait assez impassible mais sa mine montrait bien qu'il était sans l'avouer désolé pour elle…_

_- Les Granger était tellement gentil … dit Molly _

_- Ils n'avaient rien fais dit Ron _

_- Ils ont juste mis au monde une fille formidable dit Harry en mettant son menton dans ses bras…_

_- Ce n'est pas une faute dit Arthur _

_- Si … Puisque pour eux elle représente tout se qu'ils détestent … Et se qu'ils détestent par-dessus tout c'est qu'elle est plus doué qu'eux… Ils le disent haut et fort… « Les parents de la miss-je-sais-tout et après se serra son tour dit Rogue _

_- Qui ? dit Remus _

_C'était la question que se posait tout le monde _

_- Ils sont trois a les avoir torturer… Pettigrow, Bellatrix et Lestrange… Mais celui qui les a tués c'est Pettigrow _

_- Enfoiré !! dit Sirius en frappant dans la table… _

_Le lendemain personne ne trouva Hermione dans sa chambre… Sirius s'inquiétait… _

_- Remus ? _

_- Je savais qu'elle nous écouter et j'ai rien dit !! Dit-il en frappant dans le mur…_

_- T'en fais pas pour moi je vais bien dit quelqu'un dans leur dos _

_Tous se tournent vers le cadre de la porte de la cuisine et Hermione avec quelques griffures sur le visage et sur les bras étaient là debout… Elle se retourna et tira sur quelques choses… Elle montra Pettigrow mort a ses pieds et dit _

_- Sa fais deux gosses qu'il rends orphelin… Voilà maintenant c'est réglé _

_- Hermione !! Pettigrow ne sors jamais du manoir !! Dit Severus _

_Elle le regarda. L'utilisation de son prénom montrait à quel point il était angoissé…_

_- Vous l'avez dit je suis plus douée qu'eux _

_- Tu es aller là bas s'inquiéta Harry _

_- Je ne t'ai pas ramené Macnair désolé… Hagrid …_

_Elle monta et s'enferma dans sa chambre… Tous regarder le corps de Pettigrow et Rogue dit _

_- L'avada !! Elle l'utilise !! _

_Une furie descendit et dit _

_- Harry !!! _

_- Quoi ?? _

_- Pettigrow viens d'être retrouvé mort à côté terrier !! Il a apparemment était tué par Maugrey aurors qui peut utiliser ça !! Il a vus la marque et n'a pas réfléchis !! Mais qui est innocenté si Pettigrow n'est mort que maintenant _

_Tous se tournent vers Sirius et Harry sauta dans les bras d'Hermione_

_- Et qui à un tuteur finit-elle _

_- Mais et tout mes autres soit disant crime ? dit Sirius _

_- Si tu n'as pas la marque tu n'es pas impliqué puisque qu'il y a une marque sur tout les accidents…_

_Il la serra dans se bras et Remus vit ses yeux étonnés puis se radoucir et lui rendre son étreinte… Elle se sépara et dit _

_- Maugrey en route !! J'étais avec toi je suis témoin !! _

_- Cette fille est vraiment un futur auror grogna t-il _

_- Je viens aussi ? dit Sirius _

_- Euh … Oui mais le visage cachés pour le moment…_

_Ils vont au ministère en traînant le corps… Enfin Hermione le traîner et les deux marchaient devant… Elle le mit devant le ministre et il dit _

_- Mais… mais… mais …_

_- C'est Pettigrow monsieur _

_- Mais c'est…_

_- Il rodait autour de la maison des Weasley que j'allais voir… J'ai vus sa marque puisqu'il se gratter et je l'ai tué sans réfléchir… Quand je l'ai reconnus j'ai envoyé un courrier à Sirius Black _

_- Il est évident que Black est innocent pour ce meurtre et celui des Potter mais … Mais les autres crimes _

_- Chaque crime avait une marque au dessus … Et _

_Il prit le bras de Sirius et le montre en le découvrant…_

_- Il n'est pas mangemort _

_- Mais …_

_- Je suis témoin !! Et a vrai dire … Moi j'avais vus Pettigrow durant ma troisième année … Et Sirius s'enfuir mais … Il n'a jamais fais se que l'on accuse _

_- Vous avez couvert un fugitif Miss Granger ? _

_- Un innocent _

_- Je …Bien sûr bien sûr … Je suppose que je vous dois des excuses Mr Black… Je vais enlever vos avis de recherches et … faire une déclaration félicitation vous êtes innocentée… _


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** _Qu'est ce que sa peut faire 20 ans ?_

**Type de la fanfiction :**_ Romance_

**Pairing :**_ Hermione/ Sirius_

**Disclaimer : **_Tout est à Jk sauf l'histoire que j'ai tirait de ma tête de blonde ,_

**Résumé : **_Sirius est amoureux d'Hermione mais celle ci est bloquée par les 20 les séparant... Il essaie de la séduire mais même si elle ne se l'avoue pas Hermione ne reste pas indifférente à son charme. SB/HG (hors Hp5 et Hp6)_

Mot de l'auteur : J'espère que sa vous plaira bonne lecture… J'ai remarqué plein d'abonnement a ma fic mais personne ne me dit ce qui lui plaît sniff !!! Moi comment je fais pour savoir se qui faut améliorer … KISSSSS

_**Chapitre Quatre : Poudlard nous revoilà**_

_Hermione réfléchissait sur le balcon … Harry et Ron était autour d'elle… Ginny était a l'intérieur… Le trio avait besoin de réfléchir… Oui réfléchir et adopter une solution _

_- Hermione tu es la plus intelligente décide …_

_- Ron !! Tu me donnes le sal boulot !!_

_- Bon … Il faudrait qu'on fasse le pour du contre dit Harry _

_- Le pour on serrait protéger des gens plus doués que nous pourrons nous aider …_

_- Le contre on est pas sûr de pouvoir sortir quand on veut soupire Ron _

_- Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on y retourne !! Qu'on soit ici ou là bas sa ne change rien… Vous savez bien que même si on était là bas on aurait pas pu aider les parents d'Hermione par exemple dit Harry en se levant _

_- Alors on y retourne dit Ron _

_- Une dernière fois soupira Hermione _

_- Poudlard nous revoilà dit Harry en souriant légèrement_

_Hermione descendit doucement après ses amis qui partait en courant pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle a Mcgonogall… Elle arriva juste a temps pour entendre _

_- Comme Sirius est innocenté … Je pensais le prendre comme professeur de DCFM a mi-temps en parallèles avec Remus qui pourrait s'absenter quand bon lui semble dit Mcgonogall _

_- On continuerait les cours ? _

_- Bien sûr les gens présent ici s'exporte à Poudlard… C'est plus prudent pour nous et pour vous … _

_- On voulait juste savoir si … On pourra sortir quand on veut dit Ron _

_- J'en toucherais deux mots a Rusard…_

_Depuis l'accident de Pettigrow … Hermione n'avait pas prononcé un mot en présence d'autre personne que Ginny, Harry et Ron… Sa pesait lourd sur le cœur de Sirius…_

_- Dit moi Hermione pourrais-je te parler deux minutes ? dit Remus _

_Une demi-heure plus tard elle descendit a toute vitesse et alla vers la porte avant de la claquer le plus fort possible… Remus la rattrapa dans la rue et dit _

_- Désolé de douter de toi Hermione _

_- Mais pourquoi vous pensez tous que je suis … faible j'ai perdus mes parents et j'ai a peine pleurer !! J'ai était tuer Pettigrow et Macnair et sa ne ma fais ni chaud ni froid … Arrêtez de penser que j'ai besoin d'une bouée !!!_

_- Hermione regarde moi _

_Il prit ses joues et lui dit _

_- Sirius était un dragueur et un coureur de jupons hors paire !! J'ai eu peur qu'il fasse une rechute en te voyant ce qu'il a fait !! J'ai pensées qu'il profitait de ta faiblesse pour te rendre folle de lui tu comprends ? _

_- Il est… Il a un certain charme qui ne me laisse pas de glace avoua t-elle _

_- Je m'en suis aperçus vus comment tu t'es énervé pour le protéger !_

_Elle rougit et rentra avec lui…_

_- Qu'as-tu encore fais endurer à cette jeune fille !!? Dit Molly en le frappant _

_- Dis maman tu viens pas a Poudlard j'espère ? S'inquiéta Ron _

_- Non pourquoi ? _

_- J'avais peur que tu prennes tout Poudlard pour tes enfants rien de méchant t'en fais pas…_

_Ils rient tous sous le regard indigné de madame Weasley… Le soir elle frappa cher Sirius _

_- Entrez_

_Elle entra et dit _

_- J'ai oublié ma baguette ici hier dit-elle en rougissant _

_Il le lui tendit et la regarda… Elle hésitait à sortir …_

_- Autre chose dit Sirius en se levant _

_- J'aimerais… Euh… J'ai… Bonne nuit dit-elle avant de partir_

_Il ne la retient pas… Le voyage se passait bizarrement… Hermione était assise sur trois places a elle toute seule… Harry était perdus dans ses pensées et Ron dormait… Harry finit par s'endormir aussi et la porte s'ouvrit… Elle se leva mit la main sur la bouche de Malefoy et le fi reculer… Elle s'appuya à la porte et dit _

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? _

_- Tu m'as touché sang de bourbes dit-il _

_- Oui par ce que comparaît a toi les garçons n'ont pas dormis de la nuit… Qu'est ce que tu veux ? _

_Il sortit sa baguette et …_

_- Mr Malefoy je ne suis pas sûr que se soit dans votre intérêt de provoquer Hermione _

_Elle regarda Sirius et dit _

_- J'avais pas besoin de toi _

_- Je sais sourit-il. Mais je n'avais pas envie que tu abîme Malefoy son père n'aurait pas été très content _

_Elle sourit un peu plus et Malefoy murmura _

_- Tu me le payeras Granger _

_Elle ferma la porte et alla faire un tour de wagon… Il l'invita dans son compartiment _

_- Remus est partis faire je ne sais trop quoi avec le conducteur… Il a peur qu'il s'arrête pour laisser entrer des détraqueurs…_

_- Je vois… Sirius je …_

_Il la regarda et vus qu'elle ne continuait pas il l'encouragea du regard_

_- Non rien _

_- Si tu le dis… Tu es contente de revenir a Poudlard ? _

_- Et toi ? _

_- Toi d'abord _

_- J'adore ce château_

_- Moi aussi sa me rappelle l'époque ou James, Remus et moi on était en train de faire des blagues au Serpentards… _

_Elle ria a ses anecdotes et une furie rousse entra_

_- POUDLARD POUDLARD _

_Elle le regarda courir partout avec Harry et elle les rejoignit et leur sauta sur le dos… Elle dit alors _

_- Poudlard _

_- Dis Mione tu es lourde dit Harry _

_Elle se mit que sur lui et il dit _

_- C'est mieux _

_Elle ria et ils regardèrent Poudlard avançait _

_- Dit vous vous sentez bien ?! dit Malefoy _

_- Bien sûr que oui C'est Poudlard dit Ron en le regardant _

_Ils partent tout les deux et sans que personne ne sache pourquoi il embrasse Pansy et Mellicent… Ils partent dans un grand rire et Hermione les regarde…_

_- Vous êtes malade ?!_

_- Non !! _

_- D'accord je vais me venger _

_Elle prit Sirius par la nuque l'embrassa et Harry dit _

_- EH !! TU NE PEUX PAS DEVENIR MA MARRAINE _

_Il la prit sur son épaule et elle ria de la tête des Serpentards… Ron dit alors a Pansy _

_- Tu sais même si ta une face de chien si tu as envie tu passes me voir hein a plus _

_- RONALD WEASLEY !! cria Harry _

_Elle se vit affliger de chatouille dans son compartiment et s'habilla en vitesse alors que les deux comptait jusqu'à dix avant de la, foutre dehors _

_- DIX !!!_

_Harry la foutus dehors et elle réussit a fermer sa chemise avant que quelqu'un la vois_

_- Espèce de malade dit-elle a Ron qui l'avait enfermé dehors _

_- VA VOIR AILLEURS ESPECE DE VOYEUSE RIA Harry _

_Elle partit et dit _

_- LES GARS _

_- QUOI ??!!! Dit Ron _

_- ON EST ARRIVEE _

_Elle sortit et se dirigea vers Poudlard… Elle monta dans une calèche et les deux dans deux autres… Pour voir qui aller être le premier arrivée…Ginny monta dans celui de Harry Luna dans celui de Ron et Hermione eut la surprise de vois Sirius et Remus montait… Elle partit la première et dit au deux _

_- Merci _

_- Si on est monté avec toi ce n'est pas pour rien dit Remus _

_Elle soupira et regarda la fenêtre_

_- Tu veux prendre des cours avec Sirius ou avec Moi en dehors des cours habituel _

_- Pourquoi sa te dérange de t'occuper de moi ? dit-elle en regardant Sirius _

_- Ola non mais Remus tiens a te le demander…_

_- Ben j'ai commencer avec Sirius je…_

_Il sourit et elle rougit… Elle murmura en voyant poudlard _

_- Poudlard nous revoilà _

_- Dis Remus j'ai le droit de faire des blagues ?! Dit Sirius _

_- Non _

_- Je les ferrais quand même c'était juste pour te prévenir _

_Elle ria et elle vus les gens passaient… Elle regarda Poudlard du par cet pensa a Sirius…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** _Qu'est ce que sa peut faire 20 ans ?_

**Type de la fanfiction :**_ Romance_

**Pairing :**_ Hermione/ Sirius_

**Disclaimer : **_Tout est à Jk sauf l'histoire que j'ai tirait de ma tête de blonde ,_

**Résumé : **_Sirius est amoureux d'Hermione mais celle ci est bloquée par les 20 les séparant... Il essaie de la séduire mais même si elle ne se l'avoue pas Hermione ne reste pas indifférente à son charme. SB/HG (hors Hp5 et Hp6)_

Mot de l'auteur : J'espère que sa vous plaira bonne lecture… J'ai remarqué plein d'abonnement a ma fic mais personne ne me dit ce qui lui plaît sniff !!! Moi comment je fais pour savoir se qui faut améliorer … KISSSSS

_**Chapitre Cinq : Problème a venir**_

_Elle pensait à lui et Remus les imaginant avec James s'amusant a terrorisé Rogue et les autres Serpentards… Elle savait que leurs bêtises leur avaient amené ce titre !! Les maraudeurs !! Elle trouvait ce surnom très explicatif de leur bêtise… Elle était descendus de la calèche en dernière et regardais distraite Poudlard en étant appuyé à cette même calèche… Elle avait vus les deux frères partir en courant … Les deux nouveaux professeurs partirent en lui souriant légèrement… Presque tout les gens presser de rentrer une nouvelle fois était déjà arrivés… Elle regardait le château et la nuit tombait elle entendit alors _

_- Tiens Granger !! A la traîne…_

_Elle aurait reconnus cette voix dans une foule de gens. Elle ne le regarda pas regardant le château se disant que c'était sa dernière année ici… Elle allait être préféte en chef et allait étudier comme une malade pour arrivée a bout de ses études le plus rapidement possible… Avec les cours, les futurs retenues (elle savait qu'elle en aurait), les devoirs, les recherches sur les horcruxes, les cours avec Sirius et ses nuits… Elle ferma les yeux essayant de ne plus pensées a ça… Elle gémit doucement en se rendant compte que l'image de lui torse nus la hantait… Elle finit par ce tourner vers Malefoy et elle dit _

_- On doit toujours profiter de l'instant présent ! Tu ne crois pas ? _

_Elle partit et arriva a Poudlard… Elle s'assit et son regard divagua sur les gens présent. Elle entendit alors _

_- Nos préfets en chefs sont Hermione Gran…_

_- Non je ne veux pas dit-elle en tournant le regard vers Mcgonogall _

_- Miss Granger ? dit-elle secoué _

_- Je ne veux pas être préféte en chef _

_- Mione tu en rêvais !! Murmura Ron _

_Elle lui mit un coup de coude et la directrice dit _

_- Eh bien … Je… Pour le moment le préfet en chef serra … Smith Julien de Serpentard_

_Personne ne pouvait deviner que le jour de la rentrée Hermione Granger allait changer d'avis !! Elle avait sauté de joie en entendant cela et à la fin de la répartition elle alla voir Mcgonogall… _

_- J'aimerais arrêter les runes anciennes, l'arithmancie et l'étude des moldus _

_- Mais … Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous changez d'avis d'un coup …_

_- Disons que … J'ai envie d'en profiter _

_- Je… D'accord je ferrais en sortes que vous arrêtiez ses matières…_

_Elle lance un regard au deux ex maraudeurs et repars s'asseoir mais…_

_- Eh Granger _

_Elle se tourna vers Malefoy et il dit _

_- Ta embrassé un mec de 20 ans plus vieux ?! Tu ne veux pas être préféte et tu abandonnes des matières bizarres de ton rang ?! Tu t'es dévergondé _

_- Pourquoi sa te plairait ? Dit-elle lui clouant le bec _

_- Mione on comprends pas dit Ron _

_- J'ai envie de profiter du temps que Poudlard m'apporte et avec ça … Je n'aurais pas pu profiter… Et les garçon sa vous dit de reformé un groupe de maraudeurs ?!_

_Ils sourient de toute leur dent et Harry balance _

_- EH SIRIUS BLACK QU'A TU FAIS BOIRE À HERMIONE !!! ELLE VEUT FAIRE DES BLAGUES MAINTENANT ??!_

_Tous la regardent et elle le regarda attendant sa réponse _

_- Harry !! Tu devrais savoir qu'une potion ne pourrait pas avoir l'effet escompté !! Bien entendu il y a la potion de confusion qui peut très bien avoir cet effet légèrement réprobateur mais jamais cela ne durerait aussi longtemps !! Ensuite …_

_- AHHHH !!! SIRIUS EST SERIEUUUUUHHHHH !! Dit Harry en se plaignant _

_Elle le regarda figés !! Elle tourna la tête vers Ginny et dit _

_- Toi qui est franche et qui est ma meilleure amie !! Je fais vraiment ça ?!_

_- Sans te vexer … Il est encore loin de la vérité !_

_- Putin de merde !! Je comprends pourquoi vous ne pouviez pas me supporter en première année !! J'ai du mal a supporter ça moi-même !! _

_- Ta compris que l'étude ce n'est pas tout ?! Dit Neville en souriant _

_- Putin mais vous allez plus me reconnaître !! C'est décidé je me mets au farces et attrapes Fred et Georges vont être au ange !!_

_- Pourquoi ? dit Harry _

_- Hier avant que je ne dorme ils sont venus et m'ont dit « de toute façon ta beau ne pas aimer nos farces tu serras encore pire que nous un jour !! Et on sait que se jour arrivera avant tes 70 ans !!! » _

_Les gryffondors riaient a gorge déployés et elle se perdait encore une fois dans ses pensées… Puis d'un coup elle sentit un regard sur sa nuque… Elle regarda Malefoy un instant et il la regarda deux secondes… Puis regarda ses potes et finit par montrer sa main… « Je peux te parler ? » Elle réponds oui et il dit « dans 20 min au lac ? » Elle approuve et 15 minutes plus tard elle se lève et dit _

_- Bon les blagues sa viens de cerveau qui se repose !! Je vais faire un tour et je vais me coucher… Bonne nuit les mecs _

_- Oh !!! MIONE !! Tu dors dans notre dortoir !!! Puisqu'il y a plus de place dans les dortoirs des filles… Puisque tu devais être préféte !! _

_- Ok !! Ben a tout a l'heure…_

_Elle sors et va aux abords du lac… Il arrive et l'emmène un peu plus loin…_

_- Ta changés en bien dit-il en s'appuyant a un mur _

_- Tu m'a fais venir pour me dire ça ? _

_- Tout a l'heure j'ai entendus _

_Elle le regarde… Elle le savait qu'il l'avait entendu gémir… Bon elle savait qu'il pensait sûrement que c'était lui mais non… Il s'approcha se pencha légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes… Elle le laissa faire mais sans pour autant apprécier… Il se recula doucement et elle dit _

_- Ta finis ton cirque c'est bon ? _

_- Mais …_

_Elle leva les yeux aux ciels et dit _

_- Tu comprends pas … Je t'ai laissé faire pour bien te montrer que j'en ai rien a foutre de toi… Tout a l'heure je pensais a quelqu'un d'autre que toi tu t'es fais de belle illusion…Au faites _

_Elle le gifla d'un coup et alla faire un tour dans la forêt sans s'éloigner de trop… Elle le vus partir… Quand elle rentra elle croisa Rusard qui grommela un truc genre « dan mon temps les gosses restaient dans leur lit »… Elle sourit et avança…_

_- Allez Remus a demain !! Moi je vais dans mes appart'…_

_Elle vus dans le couloir une porte s'ouvrir et continua d'avancer… Sirius ferma la porte et se tourna … Elle le regarda en souriant légèrement et il dit _

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule ? _

_- J'étais parti me balader _

_- Remus s'inquiète de ta santé mentale! Il pense que j'ai échangé nos cerveaux…_

_- Si tu le dis… _

_- Je te raccompagne…_

_- Si tu veux _

_Ils avancent dans les couloirs et dans le couloir menant à la salle commune il dit _

_- Tu sais … Faut pas que tu deviennes maraudeuse !! C'est beaucoup d'ennuis _

_- Je vais peut-être mourir dans deux mois alors calme toi c'est rien _

_Il la plaqua au mur et l'embrassa doucement en la tenant par les bras… Il arrêta et la regarda en colère _

_- Ne dis plus jamais que tu vas mourir _

_- Sirius je … Je peut mourir d'un moment a l'autre…_

_- Non ! Par ce que je vais t'entraîner et tu ne mourras pas !! De toute façon !! Les gens de l'ordre ne te laisseront pas mourir !!! _

_- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? _

_- Bien sûr !! _

_- Merci Patmol dit-elle en souriant légèrement _

_Il passa ses mains dans son dos et l'embrassa à pleine bouche… Elle se retient de gémir en sentant les mains de Sirius remonter le long de son dos enlevant son t-shirt… Elle se repris tourna la tête et le fit reculer… Il la regarda et elle dit _

_- Je suis désolé … Tu pourrais être… mon père et … Bonne nuit Sirius _

_Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et alla dans sa salle commune… Il se sentait désemparé… Il s'appuya au mur en disant _

_- Mais moi je ne veux pas être ton père…_

_Il repartit dans ses appartements et se servit un petit verre avant d'aller se coucher…_

Il donnait ses consignes pour son cours en soupirant la plupart du temps… Le soir il marchait dans les couloirs… Hermione parlait avec un Serdaigle et il dit

- Merci de m'avoir aider a me débarrassé de ces Serpentards…

Il attendit que le serdaigle soit partit et sortit de l'ombre… Elle lui sourit et dit

- Désolé je suis encore seule dans les couloirs

- Il va encore falloir que je te raccompagne

Elle rie légèrement et elle dit

- Non allez c'est moi qui te raccompagne

- A ton aise…

Elle marchait à côté de lui et une fois devant le tableau elle lui sourit légèrement… Elle resta un moment sans bouger et il se pencha prenant ses lèvres entre les siennes… Elle se laissa faire et il l'attira vers lui… Elle mit ses mains dans sa nuque et il recula doucement l'emmenant dans sa chambre… Elle ferma la porte avec son pied et il passa ses mains a ses jambes et la souleva… Elle les noua a sa taille et …

_DRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG. Il lança le réveil contre le mur… Il était en sueur et dit tout haut _

_- Putin faut que sa arrive je vais mourir !!!_

_Après une bonne douche froide il descendit… Mais a la vue d'Hermione ses joues virent rouge et il regarda ailleurs… Hermione le regarda et ne comprit pas se qu'il y avait… Elle se disait que peut-être il avait mal pris son geste… Elle le regarda inquiète de savoir qu'il serrait peut-être distant…_

_- Je vérifierais en cours dit-elle pour elle _

_- Qu'ef ti fit ? dit Ron la bouche pleine _

_- Rien d'important laisse tomber…_

_Elle se leva et dans le couloir elle entendit _

_- Hermione ? _

_Cette voix avec son prénom… Elle se retourna et dit _

_- Depuis quant tu m'appelles par mon prénom Zambini ??! Dit-elle _

_- Depuis que j'ai un service à te demander dit-il en souriant légèrement _

_Elle le regarda et dit _

_- Vous avez fais un pari idiot… Je suis sûr que le premier Serpentards qui m'amadoue a gagné ! Cours toujours _

_Il attrape son bras alors qu'elle repartait et il dit _

_-C'est vrai mais … Je dois vraiment te demander quelques choses _

_- Demande…_

_- Je suis sûr que tu ne voudrais pas que je le dises tout haut et dans le couloir _

_Elle ouvrit une porte et le laissa entrer… Elle ferma en soupirant et il dit _

_- J'aurais besoin de toi en potion _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Par ce que tu es la meilleure !! L'année dernière j'y suis arrivé a un demi point prés ! J'ai eu beaucoup de chances !! J'aimerais bien remonter ma moyenne ! Si je ne le fais pas je ne pourrais pas faire médicomage comme j'ai envie…_

_Sa tenait debout ! Cela faisait deux ans qu'il disait qu'il serrait médicomage… L'année dernière c'est vrai qu'il était passés tout juste…_

_- Je te préviens si je te donne des cours se serra pendant les heures d'étude ! Et pas autre part et je ne suis pas a ta disposition…_

_- Merci _

_Il pose un bec sur ma joue et s'en va … Elle le regarde et frotte sa joue violemment… Elle le regarde avec une mine dégoûtée et il ne voit rien… Heureusement… Elle continua de frotter sa joue en partant … Pendant le cours de sortilèges sa joue est frotté constamment a son épaule c'est un réflexe et sa ne passe pas inaperçus _

_- Miss Granger pourquoi n'arrêtez vous pas de rendre votre joue plus rouge qu'elle ne l'es déjà ? _

_Cours en communs avec Serpentards _

_- Une bestiole ma piqué dit-elle…_

_Il parut satisfait et elle ne sut pas trop pourquoi mais le faites de le dire me fais arrêter de frotter… Puis a la sortie il s'approche et les garçons allaient lui sauter dessus…_

_- Je voulais juste savoir un truc… Y a une chose que je pourrais faire pour te remercier _

_Sourire équivoque… Elle sourit aussi et dit _

_- Bien sûr y a un sport ou tu peux m'aider en effet…_

_Les deux me regardent ahuris et lui sourit …_

_- Tu es le roi du monde de la stupidité !! Faudra que tu m'aides …_

_Elle le dépassa et sa bande la regarde… Juste dérrière eux elle dit_

_- Au faites je vais parler a Slugorhn de ton problème je suis sûr qu'il serra ravie de t'enseigner se que tu ne sais pas … _

_Les deux rigolent et disent _

_- EH !! Ta quand même pas accepter de lui donner des cours !!!_

_- Si mais … Je crois que son cas et désespéré… Dites les mecs vous m'aider a mon sport préféré_

_Ils se regardent et disent _

_- Pas en public Mione voyons !!_

_- Harry !! Je parlais bien sûr du placard !!! Tu penses vraiment que je vais pervertir les pauvres petites âmes de Serpentards…_

_- Non Mione la franchement j'ai pas envie de te dépucellais dit Ron _

_Elle s'arrête complètement catastrophé … Harry regarde Ron qui lui comprends son erreur _

_- Je rigole Mione relaxe !!!_

_Elle se retourne d'un coup et mets son doigt sur son torse_

_- Tu me prends pour qui ??! Tu me connais et tu me prends pour une miss-je-sais-tout !! J'ai une vie en dehors de l'école tu sais et moi je ne suis plus puceau comparé a certain !_

_Il rougit et elle dit _

_- Je vais me retourner le premier que je vois je sors avec ok ? _

_- Vas-y dit Harry un sourire mauvais sur le visage _

_Elle se retourne et vois Sirius seul en train de parler avec un tableau… Elle ouvre la bouche et dit _

_- Je retire se que j'ai dit _

_- Miss-je-sais-tout !! Si tu le fais pas … Tu vas… Donner des cours particulier a …_

_Ron cherchait un garçon alors qu'elle regardait Sirius en pleine conversation _

_- Avec ? dit-elle en se retournant _

_- Malefoy _

_Elle le regarda catastrophé et il dit _

_- Mais si tu tiens une semaine avec Sirius … Je … Tu trouveras un gage pour moi et Harry _

_- EH !! Me mets pas dans tes magouilles _

_- Les deux sinon rien _

_- Ry …_

_Elle croisait les doigts pour qu'elle n'est pas à le faire… Mais Harry approuva en soupirant et les Serpentards la regardaient se mordre la lèvre en réfléchissant _

_- SIRIUS !! Appela t-elle en se retournant _

_Il se retourna et elle le rattrapa en courant _

_- Dit j'ai un problème tu peux m'aider ?! S'il te plaît dit-elle en souriant _

_- Bien sûr… Sa concerne ?? _

_- Ton filleul !! J'ai un gros problème avec ton filleul _

_- Du genre…_

_Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse… Il était de façon à ne pas voir Harry _

_- Je penses qu'il a des tendances … Homosexuel et … Il me faut ton avis de se que je dois faire _

_- Tu es sûr ? dit-il en levant un sourcil _

_- Oh… Oui,oui !! Il reluque … Malefoy pour te dire la … graviter du problème …_

_- Je vois … Tu as cours là ?? _

_- Euh… Ouais mais c'est …_

_- Non tu vas en cours… Ta qu'à venir ce soir dans le bureau que je partage avec Remus _

_Elle sourit et reviens sur ses pas alors qu'il repartait… Elle secoua la tête dans tout les sens et Harry dit_

_- Des tendances Homosexuel et je reluque Malefoy ?? _

_- Désolé mais tu m'y as obligé en plus … Tu peux pas nier qu'il a pas un beau cul _

_- Non mais… QUOI ????!!!_

_Elle l'avait piégé en beauté… Il essaya de la rattraper et elle dit _

_- Ben tu vois tu es d'accord avec Ron _

_- Mione on t'a dit d'arrêter de jouer avec les nerfs de mon petit frére…_

_Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et deux grands roux arrivent en souriant _

_- Non … Vous…_

_- On t'a piégé en beauté… Et pour seul témoin tu as les Serpentards qui ne diront rien pensant que tu n'y arriveras pas et pourront te récupérer…_

_- J'en reviens pas que vous osiez vous alliez au Serpentard…_

_- On a envie … Pour t'embêter… Tu vas devenir une vilaine fille a essayer de coucher avec un professeur !! Qui plus est parrain de ton demi-frére …_

_- Non vas-y Georges !!! _

_- Dommage par ce qu'en faites… Tu viens de faire un serment de sorcier…_

_- QUOUAHHHH ???_

_- On allait pas te laisser te dégonfler…_

_Elle se calma et dit _

_- Très bien vous l'aurez voulus…_

_Elle se retourna et alla vers le bureau de Remus _

_- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? _

_- J'ai jamais dit que j'en parlerais pas a Sirius et même si sa m'embête il ne dira pas non pour me rendre service… Ensuite… Je vous déteste tout les deux toujours a me mettre dans des situations embarrassante…_

_Elle frappa au bureau de Sirius et les jumeaux se mettent au fond du couloir…_

_- Sirius ? Dit-elle en passant la tête a travers l'ouverture _

_- Tu devrais être en cours _

_- Je peux entrer _

_Il leva les yeux au ciel et elle ferma la porte et la protégea_

_- Qu'est ce qui a ? _

_- Fred et Georges m'ont embarqué dans un sal pétrin _

_- De quel genre…_

_- Tout a l'heure quand je t'ai parler d'Harry je pensais que c'était Ron et Harry qui m'avait défier de venir te parler et après sortir avec toi donc que je pouvais arrêter si sa devenait dangereux… Mais les jumeaux ont scellé notre pari et on mit dans l'affaire les Serpentards _

_- Qu'est ce que tu dois faire au juste ? _

_Elle ferma les yeux un instant et dit _

_- Sortir avec toi… Mais pour eux sa veut dire plus…_

_Il la regarda et dit begayant _

_- Et si tu perds ? _

_- Je dois donner des cours particulier a Malefoy avec tout les sous entendus possible _

_- Non …_

_Elle le regarda ahuris et il dit _

_- Je te l'ai déjà dit… Je peux pas supporter… Déjà j'ai du mal a suivre tes conseils et ceux de Remus alors si je dois en plus sortir avec toi et sûrement coucher avec toi… Je serrais dépendant de toi et …_

_- Les jumeaux t'ont embraqué la dedans c'est ça … MERCI SIRIUS _

_Elle sortit et les Serpentards très intéressé par l'affaire la vois tremblante de rage…_

_- Hermione _

_Elle accéléra et Sirius se mit face aux jumeaux _

_- Qu'est ce que cette histoire ? _

_- Doucement ¨Sirius !! C'est une blague …_

_Il regarda les Serpentards et dit_

_- Ta pas intérêt qu'elle soit obligé de coucher avec Malefoy sinon je te tues de mes mains et de… MES CROCS _

_Il repartit et Fred dit _

_- On a peut-être était un peu fort _

_- Elle ne va pas se démonter… C'est une battante… Et Sirius n'est pas un sans cœur il va se laisser amadouer…_

_- Imagine qu'elle soit assez en colère contre lui pour ne rien faire _

_Ils se regardent et disent _

_- Oh merde…_

_Ils partent a la recherche de L'Hermione Perdus et les Serpentards se regardent en souriant…_


	6. Quand on s'attaque au lion

**Titre :** _Qu'est ce que sa peut faire 20 ans ?_

**Type de la fanfiction :**_ Romance_

**Pairing :**_ Hermione/ Sirius_

**Disclaimer : **_Tout est à Jk sauf l'histoire que j'ai tirait de ma tête de blonde ,_

**Résumé : **_Sirius est amoureux d'Hermione mais celle ci est bloquée par les 20 les séparant... Il essaie de la séduire mais même si elle ne se l'avoue pas Hermione ne reste pas indifférente à son charme. SB/HG (hors Hp5 et Hp6)_

Mot de l'auteur : J'espère que sa vous plaira bonne lecture… Je sais que beaucoup l'attende avec impatiente !!! J'espére que sa vous plaira !!!

_**Chapitre : Quand on s'attaque au lion on… **_

_**S'attaque au lion**_

_L'Hermione soit disant perdus était partis a son cours et Mcgonogall l'entendit claqués la porte comme une malade avant de s'asseoir rageuse…_

_- Miss vous allez bien ?_

_- On ne peut mieux !!_

_- Vous êtes sûre ?_

_Elle ne répondit pas et le cours continua… Elle pensait à la pire vengeance possible et légale contre les jumeaux qui ne perdait rien pour attendre… Et Sirius aussi dans le lot !!! A la fin du cours elle regarda les trois avec un regard de meurtrier et les Serpentards sourient… Bientôt pendant l'après Midi Sirius avait pris en main les duels et semblant de rien choisis… Hermione. Mais a peine était-elle montés qu'il se retrouva au tapis et prisonnier… Elle le regarda en colère et blessée dans son amour propre. Les jumeaux montent et disent _

_- Mione on est désolé _

_- Vous n'avez pas finis de l'être tout les trois !!! Malefoy ce soir cours de potions en métamorphose…_

_Elle partit et les trois se regardent et Sirius leur botta le cul et leur dit _

_- VITE !!!_

_Elle n'apparut pas a leur yeux et s'arrangeait pour sortir la première des cours et au dîner Harry dit _

_- Quoi des cours a Malefoy…_

_- Ne te mêle pas de ça ! _

_- Mais Mione dit Ron _

_- NE VOUS EN MELEZ PAS !!! Ma vengeance serra terrible…_

_- Hermione se soir cours avec les membres de l'ordre dit Harry a son oreille…_

_Elle annula donc Malefoy en lui disant demain et il sourit au trois qui la regardait anxieusement…_

_- REMUS !!! _

_Elle s'en approcha et il dit _

_- Oui _

_- Tu peux échanger avec Sirius et t'occupez de moi ? _

_- Bien ma foi oui… Si tu veux _

_- D'accord … Merci _

_Elle lui fit un bec sur la joue et partit et les jumeaux disent a Sirius _

_- On a était un peu loin…_

_- AHHHHHHHHHHH !!!! POTTERRRRRRRRRRR !!!!_

_- Tiens sa me rappelle quelques choses dit Remus_

_Elle rentra trempé et Harry riait a gorge déployés…_

_- Je me vengerais !!! Quand on s'attaque au lion…_

_Elle chercha un truc et Fred dit _

_- On s'attaque au lion…_

_Elle partit en plus il se foutait d'elle… Le soir elle travailla bien et le lendemain elle arriva vers Cho et lui dit _

_- Tu essais de reconquérir Harry d'après les rumeurs que j'ai entendus ? _

_- Ouais… Il est mignon tu veux bien m'arranger un coup _

_- Tu n'as aucune chance ma pauvre Cho _

_- Ben pourquoi ? _

_- Harry est attiré par les garçons… Lui et Ron sont en couple mais c'est un secret… En faites les deux se disputent souvent en ce moment leur couple bas de l'aile par ce qu'Harry peut pas s'empêcher de regarder le cul de Malefoy et Ron c'est celui de Zambini tu imagines … Ils m'ont confiés ça mais je veux pas que tu te fasses d'idée…_

_- Et euh les jumeaux dit Marietta…_

_Elle eut un sourire crispés et dit _

_- Ma pauvre !!! Ne t'approche pas d'eux _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Ils ont contracter de l'Herpès au niveau des… coucougnettes… Sa leur fais mal a chaque fois qu'ils bandent… Mais ils essaient de se soigner en plus sa s'attrape cette saloperie !!! _

_- Tu en sais des trucs ? _

_- Je suis une bonne amie … Mais chut ne le répéter à personne_

_Elle s'avait qu'elle s'adressait au pire commère de tout Poudlard pire que Lavande et Parvati…_

_- Mais le professeur de DCFM Mr Black_

_- Lui aussi est homosexuel… D'ailleurs il essais de séduire Remus mais bon lui il aime les filles !!!_

_- Oh je vois !!! Compte sur nous on le dira a personne _

_A midi Harry et Ron ainsi que les jumeaux la regardent haineusement…_

_- Mione ! Qu'as-tu été raconté ?!_

_- Mais rien pourquoi ?_

_- Juste par ce qu'un mec viens vers moi et demande si je peux lui faire une pipe dit Ron _

_- Qu'une fille nous a demander si l'Herpès c'était vraiment aussi douloureux que la dragoncelle !!!_

_- D'où les gens sortent des âneries pareilles _

_- De ta bouche !! Dit Georges en grognant _

_- Désolé mais j'ai un cours de rattrapage a donner pour enfin me débarrasser de vous et de votre pari !!! _

_Les jumeaux l'entendent pas de cette oreille et Fred prends ses pieds et Georges ses mains…_

_- LACHEZ MOI !!!_

_Ils commencent vraiment a fatigué a la tenir au dessus du lac_

_- Tu vas démentir ces histoires_

_- Non !!! Hors de question _

_Elle était au dessus de l'eau eux sur leurs balais… Puis d'un coup ils la lâchent et elle hurle… Sirius la convoque en temps que Professeur et la regarde…_

_- Je n'étais pas au courant de cette … farce stupide et j'en fais les frais !! Ecoutes Hermione … Tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas accéder a ta requête !!! Si je couches avec toi n'espère plus que je puisses résister a mes envies !!! Je sais que tu es en colère et que tu m'en veux mais arrête ce jeu !!!_

_- Mais moi je fais quoi les deux idiots ont dit que…_

_- Les deux idiots vont essayer de réparer les dégâts ! D'ailleurs ils essaient d'annuler le sort…_

_- Mais il doit agir cette nuit ce sort ! Ils ne me l'ont pas dit ça !! Je l'ai remarqué que tout à l'heure…_

_- Restes dans ton dortoir on règle ça…_

_Elle grogne et il était à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus… Mais se retiens et la laisse s'en aller avant d'aller trucider ces jumeaux de pacotille… Le soir elle est tranquillement dans le fauteuil de la salle commune quand Sirius est en train de punir les jumeaux de milles et unes façon alors qu'il avait annulé le sort… _

_- VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS BIEN DANS VOS TETES !!! _

_- Mais on voulait t'aider _

_- EN LA FORCANT SI C'EST POUR M'AIDER AINSI ARRETER TOUT DE SUITE !!!_

_- Bon on arrête de parler de coucher avec quelqu'un !!! On va trouver un truc _

_- Non vous…_

_Ils s'en vont en courant et il lève les yeux aux ciels…_

Je sais ce chapitre ne fais pas avancer l'histoire ou vous ne vous en rendez pas encore compte mais cette petite histoire va agir dans le futur !!! Enfin bref j'espère que sa vous a plut !! J'essayerais d'écrire un peu plus !! BIG BISOUS


End file.
